


Darkness-it was the first thing I remembered

by HkHk



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, It's not easy being blue, Tony Stark is Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of meetings and visitations, a series of memories locked away-happy memories. It's not that Loki needed a friend as much as he was a good boy but he was also a sad boy that no one could see. Jack Frost was a good boy that no one could see, and three hundred years of that kind of feeling would not go away even if he could be seen now. But he was a good boy and a good older brother and such negativity did not suit him. Hopefully he could convince Loki that it doesn't suit him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Loki and Jack meet. Things happen. Hopefully nobody dies in the process. 
> 
> So this is a pet project of mine ever since I saw Rise of the Guardians. I hope you guys like it. If you would give concrete critique or suggestions that would be greatly appreciated. I'm hoping for the general affect of heartwarming and heart strings tugging. 
> 
> And also partially inspired by this great Tumblr artist. 
> 
> http://meexart.tumblr.com/post/38768595872/commission-for-gottobestrange-d-3-and-holy 
> 
> By Meex

The first time he met Jack Frost was a long time ago when he was still very young and still very much idolizing his brother. They had sneaked into Midgard in search of this illusive North a fierce being who fights with two swords and is able to get into any secured building without being seen. Thor had found some books about North and had pestered Loki endlessly. Finally after the second week he gave up and caved in. Of course after reading about these 'guardians' his own interest was piqued. 

That was why they were roaming through a forest which Loki had no idea why they were here of all places. The literature mentioned North had a stronghold in the north of this tiny planet, although Loki was pretty sure that North was actually in another dimensions that ran parallel to this one. That had to be the only reason why he was able to teleport so quickly from one location to another. North was clearly used some sort of sorcery. There was no other way he could do anything that the text depicted him being capable of doing. 

"Loki, I'm cold." Thor said predictably half an hour in, practically cocooned in furs, shivering by Loki's side. "Are we there yet?" 

Loki glanced at his brother, eyebrows arched before shaking his head. "No Thor. I really think we should turn back, this place is far too wooded. Not to mention we haven't seen any of these 'Yeti' creatures." In sharp contrast of his brother, Loki showed no sign of being affected by the weather. 

As they walked, there was only the sound of boots on snow. It was eerily quiet, too quiet for Loki's liking. 

_Criiiik_

He froze, one foot lifted, eyes wide. 

_Criiliiik_

"Thor! Stop!" 

His brother paused in mid step, turning his head, "Loki what--" 

Loki could still remember that moment watching his brother vanish, falling into water, the ice giving way-a sharp crack. They had been walking on a lake not knowing that the ice was thin. None of them knew about it. 

The moment his brother sank into the icy water he jumped in, diving in that water, not really thinking about how it wasn't that cold at all. All he saw was his brother's sinking form. Loki swam fast, thin arm reaching out to grab his brother's hand, and even in the murky dark water he could see his brother's bright blue eyes filled with fear. His brother was a very sturdy person, strongest in all the land, but even he could be affected by the chilling depths. 

His right hand grabbed Thor's arm in a firm grip. Loki turned his head skyward, alarmed at the sight of ice blocking his way. He raised his other arm trying to think of the right words, the right way to speak--he needed fire or something-something-something. Slowly, ever so slowly, both boys were sinking even more despite Loki's attempts to drag them both to surface. A blinding light filled his vision, oh, so was this dying? But in that light he saw something. 

There! A piece of wood. With a lot of desperation he grabbed onto the crook. Then, there was more light, bright sunlight--and a boy's hand on his shoulder. "Thor." Loki croaked turning over on his side squeezing his hand, hoping that he didn't let go--

"WOAH!" Then there was Thor, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "That was amazing! Brother you saved me!" 

Suddenly very effective squeezing that made all the air escape his lungs. "Let go you buffoon!" To think that he might die of strangulation rather than being frozen. 

"Wow, you guys were pretty lucky I was coming by." A boy with brown hair and a shepherd's crook stood by the side, a slight grin on his face dressed in what appears to be a brown cloak and a few other rough looking clothing. "You should be more careful, the ice is pretty thin this year." 

"Yes, he is right." Another voice, deeper far more stern--Loki recalled suddenly that they had been pulled out with more strength than a midgardian boy should have. "Fa-father." 

There behind them was their father, so deep was his scowl and so thick were his frown that Loki wondered if it were better if it were better that they die in the water. "Father!" Chirped bird brain Thor, the frozen youth running over to hug their father. "How did you know we were here?" 

"Heimdall." Ah, but of course thought Loki sourly forgetting ever so briefly that without his intervention they might have been dead. 

The rest of the day Loki didn't really pay must attention to or put much importance to. Father lectured them, gave them both a stern warning and then dragged them back to Asgard. Loki didn't think much of the brown haired boy with the shepherd's crook. He had his own thoughts on how if only he knew how to do real magic he'd be able to save Thor.


	2. Snowball Fights and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares can be conquered, dreams have meaning but in the end there is only Loki and he's always alone.

He was dreaming again. He dreamed of land covered in snow. The snow brought back unpleasant memories, thrashing in water that should have frozen him to the bone of blue finger tips and blue lips. He was standing on the surface of a frozen lake and he knew what was going to happen. The ice cracked and he fell and fell and fell into the darkness. The feel of utter dread, fear-cold so cold. He flailed in this darkness, clawing his way back to the light but no matter how hard he tried he just sank further and further without end. 

For a second, Loki gave in to the cold and the dark to the fear. 

Wait. Wait. 

He never fell, why would he fear it? He doesn't experience cold, so why would he be frozen? 

Suddenly he was back on top, the lake frozen still, the ice strong under his feet. 

Loki breathed. 

He watched as mist escaped his lips. There was magic at work here. A blank white landscape colored only by the sky and himself. This was a nightmare but he'd never feared falling. Or the ice or the cold. 

"What is the meaning of this!" The youngest prince shouted, staring at the blue sky, standing on what was no doubt a frozen lake. Dream or not, his mental faculties were not hampered. "Reveal yourself spirit! You'll pay for messing with a prince of Asgard!" 

A figured appeared out of the whiteness, a dark blotch given shape and form. "A prince of Asgard?" The voice sounded high and arched, stabbing through the quiet. "Oh my, how is our highness?" 

Loki stood his ground unperturbed. "He wants you to stop this nonsense."

The darkness came closer, lines thickening, a face appeared along with broad shoulders along with a dark cape. A bright gleaming clasp, gold no doubt, rose up binding the edges of the cape. The creature's skin was grey, ashy in some places but his eyes-his eyes were as bright as the clasp. He was tall impossibly so, looming over the smaller boy.

As alarming as he was, as scary as he was, the creature didn't seem to be threatening in fact, he seemed to be curious. "You can see me?" It paused. "Better yet, how are you doing this? That was a lovely nightmare there was such delicious fear." 

"Asgardians are lucid dreamers." Loki said promptly, watching the darkness made flesh pace before him leaning no shadow nor footprints in the snow. 

"Lucid dreamers...." The creature whispered, the golden gleam in his eye bright, sweeping over Loki like spotlights. "You also have magic. I can feel it, you've changed the nightmare..." 

He paced. "You're not one of Sandy's so...what are you little boy? What do you fear?" Loki felt something claw at him, in his head, peeling back the layers. 

_Aaahhhh_

The man, it wasn't a man-men don't have teeth longer than his arm, ice for flesh--

"Ah, so this is what you fear." The jontun stood before him, a smile wider than the width of his face with teeth bared at him. 

"I'm not scared of you!" He brought his hand out a ball of fire appearing. Loki had figured out quickly that this was his mind essentially and he can do anything in it. "I'll destroy you! I'll destroy you all!" 

The sky shook in the face of his fury, cracking along the edges.

The jontun merely laughed, a high pitched cackle that verberated in Loki's bones, as the sky fell in pieces like shards of glass. "Oh. THIS. THIS." He swept his arms out. "This will be fun. You'll see me again little prince." 

Had Loki been looking he'd notice the blueness of his face, the redness of his eyes. But Loki doesn't like looking at himself fearing to find fault, to find blame or weakness. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Loki. Wake up!" And lo so he did, rubbing his eyes with a hand swatting at the other boy who was shaking him. "What's wrong Thor?" 

The other boy stopped shaking Loki concern in his eyes. "Nothing. Just you were muttering to yourself...and you kinda set yourself on fire." 

"What!" Loki turned and noticed the singed bed sheets. 

"Don't worry, I noticed and began to wake you up. Umm..." Thor looked sheepishly at Loki. "Is it okay if I stay here with you?" 

"Why? Did..." As the memories of the dream came back, Loki recalled the beginning bits-the freezing darkness. "Sure." 

Thor climbed in, settling to nestle next to his cooler half. He was quick to fall asleep, snoring loudly by Loki's ear. Loki's response to this was to shove him away but alas the older boy was heavier and smothered him. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
